Yozakura
by Blooming
Summary: Yozakura: To view cherry blossoms at night. A SasuSaku historical fiction AU, taking place in the Edo era.
1. Chapter 1

prologue

* * *

The mid-afternoon sun shone through the petals of the pale pink cherry blossoms, which covered the many trees surrounding the elegant Uchiha estate. Their clusters stretched all the way from below its curved roof to over half of one _se_, or the size of fifty _tatami_ mats. Before Sakura and her mother had arrived at the outskirts of town, it had appeared, from a distance, as though the castle was growing out of a large mass of clouds. 

Sakura herself had never been outside the city during a time that wasn't for flower viewing, so even after her seven years of life, she still had trouble picturing the large samurai manor with ordinary trees, like those in woodblock prints without spring themes. This idealized view was most likely a large contributor to the fairytale-like way she always envisioned it, though, admittedly, it's a challenge to _not _idealize such a beautiful place.

She peered at the large crowd of people from behind her mother, feeling intimidated. She would've preferred it if it were just the two of them… However, the wife of the Haruno innkeeper was a talkative woman, particularly during festivals, and was currently cheerfully conversing with the wife of a local fisherman.

"Yoshino! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

The dark haired woman chuckled, with a kind smile. "Kotoko… I know what you mean. We've all been so busy…"

After an exchange of pleasantries, Yoshino began telling her friend about some ordeal or another she'd had with her husband, and Sakura's mother shooed her away to go play with a nearby group of children about her age.

At this, Sakura paled. She hardly knew any of them particularly well, but she'd recognized a couple from a earlier that week, when they had teased her. She hesitantly began walking over to their direction, raising her hand self consciously towards her forehead. The small girl had never really seen anything wrong with that feature of her face before, but the embarrassment still hung over her from the boys' jeering remarks.

Her eyes began water at the bitter memory of one particularly rude comment about her having a squid-like head, and she quickly began walking away from the group, changing her direction instead to a dense group of trees. Maybe if she sort of hid somewhere in there, she could avoid all of these people, and just quietly enjoy the festival by herself. She would've preferred staying with her mother, but she wasn't sure what to say if she asked why she didn't go with her peers.

With a resigned sigh, she took a seat leaning against the dark trunk of the cherry tree, her eyes cast downward. It wasn't as if she didn't have anyone in the world. She loved her parents, and a confident girl she'd recently met had seemed really nice.

_Ino… Maybe I should look for her. _

She lifted her gaze, and was about to get up, when she suddenly fell backwards with a surprised shriek.

A young boy was sitting across from her, a curious expression on his unusually serious face. Apparently, in all of her staring at the ground, she'd accidentally rushed right past him without even realizing he was there. She anxiously noted his deep blue silk kimono, which was of a far better quality than anything she owned, and hurriedly spoke, stammering slightly.

"Ah! Um… I'm sorry… I didn't realize you were there!"

He gave a slight shrug, his dark and solemn eyes looking back down at the extremely tasty looking sweet rice dumpling he held in his hand. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura slowly sunk back down into a sitting position, wondering if he was the son of a particularly wealthy merchant. She didn't recognize his face, and felt as though she probably would've remembered his sharp and handsome features. In fact, he looked almost like a young prince, albeit not the typical flowery and poetry spouting type she'd heard of in stories. Were there serious princes, too?

Most likely feeling her stare, he glanced back over to her. "What…?"

"N-Nothing!" She looked back down, with an awkward laugh. "Sorry… I was trying to figure out if I recognized you from Shinakawa."

The riverside lodging district where her family's inn was had a tendency to always bustle with people from all over the country, and she'd already seen far more people coming and going in her young life than she could count. It wasn't unusual for her to spot familiar faces around Edo.

This answer seemed to confuse him for a moment, but he quickly regained composure. "No…," he began, carefully. "I've never really been there."

This struck her as slightly odd. After all, if he was a merchant's son, he would've spent a large amount of time traveling, right? _Maybe he just lives in the city, with his mother…_ She adjusted the red ribbon in her light hair, frowning. She wanted to know, but it seemed like a nosy thing to say. Her parents had always chided her for asking visiting patrons too many questions.

They both sat in silence for several minutes. Eventually, Sakura got used to his strange presence, and finally took a moment to admire the beautiful blossoms above them. She pointed out a couple of the different kinds of flowers she knew to him and cheerfully explaining that she was named after one, as he stayed silent, occasionally nodding. She wasn't positive if he actually cared, or even if he was listening, but he didn't object, and patiently watched her gesture to each kind.

At one point, she gathered the courage to ask what his favorite was, but he just gave her a vague answer about not having one. After that, they stayed silent for some time, just sitting quietly in the haze of light pink and spring scents.

Starting to feel like she might outwear her welcome if she stuck around too long, she pulled herself to her feet once again, dusting off her pink cotton yukata and giving him a shy, nervous smile. "I guess I should go back to my mother now… It was nice talking to you?" She dipped into a polite bow.

He gave her a slight nod, getting up at the same time she did. However, to her surprise, he reached out, handing her his dumpling. He hadn't even taken a bite of it, and its paper wrapping was only slightly opened.

She gawked at it, holding it up to give it back to him. "Are you sure I can have some…? It looks really expensive!"

He was already walking away, and gave her a slight glance over his shoulder. "Just keep it. I don't eat sweets."

"Wow… Thank you very much!"

Sakura admired it, very impressed. She loved dumplings, but they were a rare festival delicacy, and she hadn't had them very often. After a moment's pause, she shouted back.

"I didn't catch your name!"

Without even looking back, he stopped. For a moment, her heart sunk, and she thought he might not respond.

"Sasuke."

---

Sakura ran back to the main festivities, finishing her dumpling on the way. She tugged on the hem of her mother's kimono excitedly. "Mom! Mom!"

Haruno Kotoko turned, crossing her arms.

"Sakura! I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't go running off like that, okay?! You had me worried sick!"

Sakura lowered her head, apologized, then quickly perked up.

"I met a really nice boy! He gave me a dumpling!"

Features softening, her mother smiled. "Well… I'm glad you had fun. Just be more careful next time, will you? And tell me if you're going to wander off!!"

Sakura promised she would, and her mother took her hand.

"Good, good… We should start heading home though, okay? It's getting late."

Kotoko said goodbye to a couple families they passed, and the two of them walked down the dirt road in the direction of home. It took nearly two hours to get through the city and to Shinakawa, and by the time they arrived it was dark, and Kotoko had to carry her daughter.

They entered the wooden inn, and Sakura's mother gave her father a kiss on the cheek, filling him in on how a few of their neighbors were faring. Sakura sleepily pointed out that she made a friend, and got a sweet, and he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time!"

Her parents talked a bit more about the castle, and some sort of complicated politics about brothers and clans that she didn't really understand, and she began to drift off. She nearly fell asleep right there in the hall until a snatch of worried conversation ("I wonder how the Uchiha are going to do now… They had that son, Sasuke, right?") caught her attention, and she immediately awoke.

"That was his name! Sasuke!"

Her mother gave her an odd look, and pursed her lips, shaking her head.

"Someone was trying to play a joke on you, sweetie. The Uchiha would be in the estate…"

Sakura shook her head, adamant.

"I'm sure he wasn't making it up…"

With a sigh, her father began leading her to the quarters of the inn where their family lived.

"Sorry, Saku. Kids can be brats, you know?"

She gave him a sullen look, though her annoyance dissipated as she stopped to wonder about Sasuke. So he was probably an heir to a noble clan then? She could scarcely believe it! She'd never even seen a person of such high rank before, and now it turns out that she'd actually met one…

Her father slid open the rice paper door and tucked her in to her futon, wishing her good night. She answered the same to him, distractedly, still deep in thought, and barely noticed as he left.

_I guess that explains why he looked so much like a prince then… But I wonder why he was off by himself? _Sakura relaxed against the coarse mattress, her eyes fluttering shut.

_I wonder if I'll meet him again some day._

Eventually, she fell asleep, and dreamt of flowers, dumplings, and towering castles in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

visit

* * *

It was 1772, in the first month of the year, or so it would say on a Western calendar. The loud and bustling crowds of people hurrying through the district of Shinakawa were typical, even for a late winter afternoon like this one. In the capital of the Land of the Rising Sun, work and travel did not stop for the weather. 

_Kago_, large basket-like carriages carried by four people, filled the streets. The rocky terrain outside Edo prevented people from bringing horses, so this tended to be the main method of transportation for both the rich and poor alike. Sakura herself, who'd now lived twelve years of life, was on foot. Unlike many of the others, the business she was hurrying to was just a simple pickup at the shop near the inn.

Sakura carefully dodged an anxious looking group who hurried by. Like any other person who'd grown up in the city, she'd become an expert at avoiding death by trampling. She'd nearly made it to the shop, however, when someone collided right into her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

The all too familiar shout of Naruto, a local orphan who sometimes did odd jobs for her family's inn, rang out in surprise. "Oops!"

She spun around, annoyed. "Hey!! Watch where you're going!"

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Sakura!" He carried a crate in his arms, mostly likely a shipment for the Yamanaka shop. "I'll make it up to you! Let's go see that new Nonsaimon play together!"

"It's '_Monzaemon_'," she corrected, sighing. "And no."

The two of them ducked into the store, greeted cheerfully by Yamanaka Ino, though the greeting sort of ran flat at the sight of Sakura. In the past few years, the two girls had gotten in a few disputes, leading to a bit of a rift in their friendship. However, nowadays, their rivalry was a more routine one than a malicious one, and Ino's reaction was more a theatric habit than anything else.

Sakura walked up to the counter with Naruto, who dropped his crate unceremoniously. "Here you go, Ino!"

"Thanks. Go see my dad for payment and all that." The pretty light haired girl turned to Sakura, crossing her arms with a smirk. "So it seems The Brow is here again."

Sakura scoffed. "I'm just here to pick up the print, Pig." She fished a chord out of her kimono, which was strung with yen coins like beads on a necklace. This was a common practice in those days, and the reason the coins were made with a hole in the middle. She unstrung them, pushing them across the table to Ino, who in turn took out a large wrapped rectangle and handed it to her. Sakura took it, unwrapping it for a look.

It was... Unimpressive, Sakura decided, trying not to wince. Had her mother really picked out one so faded, and old? Couldn't she have just picked up a nicer, local one for less than it cost to specially order one?

Ino, leaning over to see, couldn't help but comment. "It's not really a fashionable one..." Sakura gave her a look, ready to make a remark, but she continued. "That's not really important in this case though, is it?" She leaned over, inspecting it. "You can tell it's expensive by how think the paper is, see? Seems as though your mother was trying for something a bit more elegant, and ordered an aged _Tale of Genji_ woodblock print. You know, the old Heian novel?"

Sakura nodded, a bit surprised. So maybe it wasn't just some old picture. "Mm, I've read it." She gave Ino a slight smile. "Made life in the imperial court look theatric, to say the least."

"You said it! Genji had, what, four mistresses?" Ino laughed. "Apparently, the heir of some samurai clan from the east side of the city is staying in Shinakawa tonight. Wonder if he's anywhere near as crazy as that one was..."

Sakura looked back with mild interest, wrapping the picture back up. "Really? Which one?" While less common than most other travelers, nobility were frequently in Shinakawa, albeit in much higher classed inns than the one Sakura's family owned.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ino grinned. "He's around our age, and I heard he's a really attractive one, too! Weird that someone like that would travel alone, isn't it?"

The pink haired girl's eyes widened in surprise. Uchiha Sasuke...? Could it really be the same boy she'd met years ago? "Really?! When's he arriving here?"

Seeming quite proud of piquing interest with her bit of gossip, Ino was happy to continue. "Some time this afternoon! If you keep an eye on the streets, you'll probably catch a glimpse of him!"

Sakura bowed her head, grateful. "Thank you!" She rushed out of the shop, nearly forgetting to grab the picture and take it with her.

Ino shouted back a "You're welcome!" Amused by her hurry, Ino got back to work, restocking supplies on the shelves.

---

Scoping the streets proved to be more of a challenge than Sakura had initially assumed. _Kago_ completely obscured the person inside from view, and besides process of elimination taking away the cheaper carriages, it was impossibly to discern who was inside until they stepped out.

She tightened her kimono against herself in an attempt to cut off the chill air, hugging the wrapped picture to her chest. _Maybe it would be better to stop watching the roads, and just focus on the higher classed inns where he'd be most likely to stay. _She briefly considered asking Ino if she knew the exact place, but was afraid that the moment she left, she would miss him.

_If I didn't already, anyway..._

Trying to push back that possibility, she continued looking around. After all these years of wondering, she couldn't imagine losing her one chance to find out if that strange boy was really _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. If he was, then it was likely she'd never speak to him again, but the curiosity was killing her. If he actually was some other Sasuke, then it was possible that he wasn't nobility, but then she still had no idea where to find him.

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. Either way, it seemed hopeless. Maybe the odd yet memorable meeting was meant to be just that: a single meeting.

"Lord Uchiha. We humbly welcome you to the Plum Blossom, please enjoy your stay!"

She spun around to the direction of the cheerful voice, and caught a glimpse only of the small guard entourage as the group stepped inside a tall wooden building, the plaque displaying its main patrons proudly hanging above the door.

Sakura stared in shock as a guard closed the door. She had been so close... If she had looked to her left just seconds before, she could've at least had an idea on whether she was right or not. There had to have been a moment when she would've been able to see his face.

A maid strolled out and lit the lanterns, preparing for the quickly darkening sky. Sakura watched, frustration starting to take over her initial daze.

_What...? So it's all just going to end like this?!_

Sakura sat, slumped, next to the Plum Blossom, sullen. It wasn't as though not finding someone from so long ago, who she'd only spoken to once, would've been the end of the world. But she'd been _so close_ to finding out the answer...

With a sigh, she lowered her head. It seemed like it was all for nothing now, really. She had no idea when he was leaving tomorrow, and didn't know if she'd ever see him again. She was well on the verge of giving up, going home, and just forgetting the whole stupid ordeal, when, much to her surprise, Naruto walked out of the side door of the inn, dragging a box of old fish.

Sakura sat up. "Naruto?!"

"Ehh? Hey, Sakura!" He grinned. "Didn't think I'd see you again today..."

She hadn't either. In fact, she didn't recall ever hearing he'd started working at the Plum Blossom, and was almost about to chide him for leaving her parent's inn. However, really, it made sense. Why wouldn't Naruto want to work at the higher classed lodging? He'd always dreamed of becoming a samurai, as strange and impossible as it was for someone of his standing, so she could imagine that he'd probably prefer working where he could see them often.

Likely guessing her train of thought, Naruto hurriedly added "Don't worry, I still work for your parents! This is just a side job!"

She brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. You can work wherever you want." She started to get up, when a strange idea struck her. "Naruto... Is there any way I could see someone who's staying here?!"

"Huh...? Well, sure. I bet I could figure something out. Who is it?"

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke..."

---

The plan was a bit more complicated than she would've expected. Sakura would act like a maid at the inn, and bring an extra outer kimono to Sasuke's room. Naruto even was able to get his hands on one of the violet robes the employees there wore, and Sakura anxiously went over the direction to the room in her mind as she quickly changed clothes in a storage closet.

As she tied up her short pink hair, she noted that the plan seemed almost a little overboard, but she was grateful for Naruto's unexpected help, and felt that if she hurried up and got this done, she'd feel better. Tucking her kimono and the wrapped print behind a few crates of old documents, she walked out, garment draped over her arm, fighting to look inconspicuous.

Luckily, no one else was in the halls at the time, and she was able to slip by without raising any suspicions. Once she got to the door she recalled Naruto pointing out, she knelt down, and cautiously tapped on the wooden frame. Etiquette was fiercely focused upon in this sort of environment, and she found herself nearly holding her breath as she tried to remain as poised as possible.

"Come in."

She hesitated a moment, nervous. However, quickly deciding that she wont get anywhere if she's worried, she decided to just hurry up and go through with it. Sakura stood up, pushing the door open.

Judging by his expression, it was likely that she'd accidentally violated some complicated form of etiquette by not continuing to kneel, but this thought was quickly pushed away at the sight of him. Despite the years that had passed, he was still very recognizable, with his dark eyes and messy hair. Immediately, she felt relieved. _So it wasn't all a waste of time after all._

"It _is_ you!" She blurted out.

He appeared a bit disoriented, getting up from the table where he'd been having tea, then recomposed himself with a solemn expression. "Yes...?"

"Um..." She laughed awkwardly, and held out the coat-like garment. "Here you go. You know, just in case you needed an extra one..." Sakura had originally meant to act casual about it, but found herself failing.

Sasuke took it, giving her a suspicious look and studying her face. "You're a maid here, right? I didn't see you when I arrived."

_They even have the maids greet visitors here? _Once again, Sakura found herself surprised by the formality. She considered bluffing to attempt to save her skin, but didn't really want to directly lie to him. "Well... Sort of. I mean, I'm helping out for today." She dipped into a slight bow, unable to hold back a smile. _So I was right all along... I should just get going now. I saw him once, right? I mean, now I finally know the truth._

"I should probably go. It was nice seeing you, Sas-" She quickly corrected herself, flustered. "Lord Uchiha!"

He gave her a puzzled look. "What did you mean when you said-"

"Goodbye!"

"Wait!"

He started to get up, but she'd already backed out of the room, rushing to collect her clothes and the print. By the time he slid open the door again to follow her, she'd disappeared into the storage closet. She dashed out again, and he narrowly missed her as she headed out the door.

Naruto, who'd been waiting outside, immediately began questioning her. "How'd it go?! No one suspected anything, right? You acted natural?!"

"It went well, don't worry about it!" Sakura beamed. "Thanks, Naruto... I'll return the uniform to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure! No problem!" They both bade each other good night, and Sakura ran back home. She placed the print outside her parents' door, and snuck back into her own room before anyone could find her and question her.

She leaned against the door as she slowly closed it, and breathed again for the first time in what felt like all night. It had been risky, pointless, and not one of her brightest ideas, but she convinced herself that it had at least resolved everything. One unusual ordeal that evened it all out in the end.

_So... That's that then. It's all over _now_, isn't it? _

As she sat in the pitch black room, she found herself almost wishing it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

realization

* * *

The teahouse was large, but quite simple. The square tatami room where the gathering all sat had very few decorations, and no furniture, the main focus being the array of utensils and whisks sitting in the center of the room. Directly behind them was Yamanaka Inoichi, passing the thick bowls of green tea to each person. The low drone of the expected polite remarks filled the air, somewhat vague and noncommittal. 

While most teahouses nowadays kept little traditions, and served more as restaurants where most of the city ate nearly every meal than places to purchase a cup of tea, Ino's father's favorite was this plain, old fashioned one. Unlike the typical tea ceremony the higher classes had, which were long and slow paced to bore you into a zen inner calm, the commoners performed just a diluted, quicker version, with far more leeway.

Sakura sat next to her parents, spacing out as she sipped. She had felt a bit under the weather, as she had for some time recently. While she knew she wouldn't be sneaking into anywhere again, she had been feeling a strange emptiness that she couldn't bear. No matter what she did, she just wasn't able to stop her mind from wandering back to that boy.

As she set down her thick bowl of tea, she thought about his striking dark eyes, and the way they widened in surprise, giving him a cute, almost innocent look.

Finally, the lunch event ended, and everyone got up to see one another off. Ino rushed over to ask Sakura if she wanted to go for a walk, slightly putting her off guard. The two of them were on good terms, but Ino had been unusually friendly lately. Sakura had found this almost a little strange, but she hadn't said anything about it.

As the two headed down the path outside the teahouse, along near a quiet side street, Ino stayed mostly quiet. Finally, when Sakura felt that she couldn't bear the strange silence much longer, Ino spoke.

"We've known each other a long time, haven't we?" She looked back at her, with a slight smile.

"We have..." Sakura's gaze drifted to the dark, leafless trees lining the streets. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be that meek, quiet girl." She glanced back at her. "Thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it!" Ino quickly shot back, with a faint laugh. After a pause, she added "Look, I know I've said a lot of things to you I'm not proud of, but you really are my best friend." Her voice started to break, and she looked away.

"Well... Yes. You're mine too..." Sakura frowned, concerned. "Ino, are you sure everything's al-"

"Just don't worry about it! It's not important right now..." She gave her an almost pleading look. "I don't want to talk about it yet, okay?"

Sakura nodded, eyes widened. She'd never seen Ino like that... While she honestly did want to know what was troubling the blonde girl, she decided that she would leave her be for now, and wait ask her again later.

After another moment of silence, Ino continued. "So how have you been?" She adopted a mischievous look that was far more familiar than the moment before. "Naruto tells me you tried to meet that noble boy! You have to tell me about it!"

The atmosphere lightening up considerably, Sakura reluctantly told Ino about Sasuke, starting from the moment they'd first met all those years ago, and he gave her that dumpling. She listened intently throughout, only interrupting Sakura to tease her when her face flushed when she described him. When it was over, she immediately broke off into speculation.

"I wonder if he remembers you?! I think you should've asked him, buuut you handled it well! I mean, running off like that kind of left him hanging, so he'll be looking forward to the next time he sees you!"

_The next time._

Sakura started to say the thing she'd rehearsed in her mind for days: That she knew she'd never see him again, accepted that, and was fine with it. However, she found herself stopping. Was that really true? Was she honestly just ready to let all of this end, and forget it ever happened? She couldn't even bring herself to vocalize such a thing!

She took a deep breath, not sure how to handle this thought. "Well... I don't really know if I'll see him again..."

Ino gawked. "Ehh? Why wouldn't you, after all that? I mean, you obviously like the guy! You have no reason to give up! What's stopping you?!"

"Well, a million things!"

She began to elaborate, but paused as the statement sunk in. _Did_ she like him? By this point, the alternative felt too ridiculous to even consider. As much as she'd tried to convince herself that their meeting was brief, and pure chance, and that due to their extreme class differences it was impossible, she had felt drawn to him from that very first moment she'd seen him. While she had tried so hard to tell herself otherwise, she was attracted to his air of mystery, and wanted nothing more than to get to know him, and discover why he was always alone, and what his secret was.

Heck, she even wanted to know about what his favorite color was, and what his thoughts were on theater, his favorite place in the world, his favorite food, how his hair was so messy... The amount of ridiculous things she still wanted to know was almost staggering.

Finally, she continued. "Well, okay, never mind. You know what, Ino? You're right. I _am_ going to see him again!"

"That's the spirit!"

Feeling a renewed sense of faith, she beamed at Ino. "It was nice seeing you again, you know."

Ino scoffed. "I barely did a thing! You're doing things on your own now, remember?" She smiled at her. "I know you, Sakura. You're a determined girl."

Trying not to let her eyes water, Sakura laughed, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks!"

"Just go show that boy what you're made of!" Ino looked back in the direction of the teahouse. "My father's probably looking for me now. You'll have to tell me how everything goes next time you see me, okay?"

"I will! Talk to you later, Ino!" As the other girl departed, her faded violet kimono leaving view, Sakura felt a strange finality to it all that she couldn't understand, and wondered if she'd ever see her again.

The next day, while essentially no different than any other day of Sakura's life, she felt a strange new sense of hope. Maybe her meeting with Sasuke really _was_ fate. While she wasn't any less distracted than before, this time, instead of attempting resignation, she wasn't going to give up.

However, for now, there was business to attend to.

Sakura stood at the entrance of the Haruno Inn next to a maid, both cheerfully calling out greetings to arriving guests. She herself was not actually an employee. Being the daughter of _okami_, her mother, the manager and the wife of the owner, she was known as the _waka-okami_, or the young manager. While she did the same work as the maids often, her main task was to study business, so that she could one day take her mother's place.

However, for now, that were running low on workers, and being the trainee of Kotoko wasn't going to grant her many privileges. Finally, after several moments longer of shouting in the biting cold and putting on a chipper face, dinnertime had come, and it was time to serve for the guests. Sakura in particular was chosen to bring the piping hot noodles to a wealthy merchant who was the current guest of honor in the inn.

She rushed inside, holding up her standardized dark pink kimono's hem, and headed to the kitchen, picking up trays to bring to the table. The merchant was, unusually enough, from the central kingdom, known by many today as China, a part of the giant land mass next to the island country they lived on.

His jacket was form fitting, and heavily embroidered, with little tie clasps holding it together instead of the thick obi the Japanese wore as a sash. He had a daughter with him as well, a young preteen girl with her brown hair in two buns, a common style in that section of the world. Sakura, however, didn't really know that, having never seen anyone from another country. She only recognized their race because of illustrations she'd seen in books. Really, their whole being there was strange, particularly due to the strict isolation policy Japan had enforced almost a hundred years ago, but China was one of the few allowed countries for trading, although even their access into the country was extremely limited.

Sakura bowed, gingerly setting the bowls down in front of each of them. "Welcome to the Haruno Inn, travelers. I'm Sakura, the manager's daughter. Please feel free to talk to me or her if you need anything during your stay here." It was a typical statement, one she'd delivered many times to many people. However, instead of the usual polite affirmations that everything was fine, thank you, that most quickly supplied, the aging foreigner paused in contemplation, stroking his chin.

"Actually," he began, "We could use your help, if it is not two much to ask."

Sakura blinked. "Of course. What is it?"

"I have an important delivery to make to the Uchiha estate, though limitations prevent me from actually taking it there myself. However, it's quite valuable, and I would appreciate it if you could find someone to safely deliver it."

For a moment, it seemed too good to be true. An excuse to go to the Uchiha estate? Not about to let this opportunity slip away, she quickly spoke up. "Of course! In fact, to guarantee it arrives in one piece, I'll personally bring it there myself, sir."

He laughed, applauding. "My, how noble! The service here is even better than I expected." He bowed his head. "Thank you. I shall always hold the Haruno Inn in high esteem."

Her mother took the news very well. While having her daughter leave the district grounds worried her, she praised her for the good business move. The small gesture had made a lasting impression, and would likely help raise their venue's popularity.

The journey to the illustrious manor was, as usual, lengthy, but now that she was older, and quicker, it didn't take nearly as long as it had in her early childhood. However, since she was a young girl carrying a valuable item, her mother had insisted that she travel in the cart of a local fisherman who was close to the family for protection.

Nara Shikaku was hardly the most entertaining companion on the road, but his lack of conversation besides the occasional complaints didn't bother her. In her excitement, she was sure that if she spoke, she would probably blurt out that a handsome boy was the real reason she had made such an effort to come all the way out here.

Besides, despite his strange attitude and scarred up face, Shikaku was nice enough. He seemed to frequently forget she was there though, and paid little attention to her.

During the bumpy, sea fish scented ride in the wooden cart, she spent a lot of time eying the chest. However, it was closed securely, she was obviously forbidden to open it, and hadn't been given the slightest hint of what it was.

With a sigh, she decided that it wasn't really her business anyway.

They arrived shortly before sunset, and Sakura's heart swelled at the sight of the towering building. It had been so long since she viewed the blossoms there... She stepped up the gate, alone at this point as the fisherman made his deliveries.

She cautiously waved to the guards, holding out the chest in her other hand as she cleared her throat. "Ah... Hello. I'm, err, here to bring the lord something..." She'd never met guards before, and wasn't positive how she was supposed to act.

The older one nearer to her gave her a scrutinizing look, squinting. "Who sent you? Do you have anything to say-"

"Oh! Right here!" She pulled out the scrap of paper the merchant gave her, with his scrawled barely legible handwriting documenting an earlier purchase.

The took it, frowning. "From Chenglei, hm... Right. We've been expecting this." He pulled open the gate, still carefully watching her as if she might spring into attack. "You may proceed. Bring it to Akira, the head servant."

"Right! Thank you, sir!" She stepped forward carefully, entering the main front yard of the Uchiha manor for the first time. The front of the house was beautiful, and had detailed hanging lanterns lining the front.

This sort of home was fairly typical for the warrior class, who had risen higher in rank than ever before at this time. She hurried across the path to the door, carefully knocking. After a few moments of waiting with bated breath, a young servant answered the door. "What business do you have here?"

"I need to bring something to Akira, the head ser-" However, an older woman's voice from within the house halted her.

"Excuse me." A blonde woman, appearing no older than her mid-twenties, stepped up to answer the door. Sakura noted that she wore an extravagant gown, and appeared very authoritative and powerful. However, she made a disappointed sigh at the sight of Sakura. "My apologies... I suppose it was rude to me to run right to the door like this, but I thought you might be one of my help." Sakura noted that by her attitude, she doubted this woman really cared if she had been rude or not. "Ah well. Anyway, come in, and tell me what it is."

Sakura walked in, barely noting the servant's obvious disapproval of her, mixed with a subservience to the lady, and admired the house from the inside. Even from the entryway, she could see it was grand, with fancy scrolls hanging down the hall. She explained her duty to the woman, who happily told her she'd take her to Akira. She spoke as they walked, seeming quite friendly despite her obvious high class.

"So, you came all the way from Shinakawa just to bring a chest for a merchant? That's a big task, for a girl your age."

"Thank you..." Unsure of how much she was allowed to say to her, and yet relaxed from her likable nature, she continued. "I thought it'd be a good move for the Haruno Inn."

The older woman chuckled. "You did all this, just for a bit of positive reputation?"

Sakura's face turned red. "Well... I mean, there are other reasons, but yes! What's so strange about that?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just curious." She looked back at her. "You're a good worker, you know. I'm sure you'll bring great fortune to your inn. A manager with that kind of dedication will be a blessing."

Feeling bad after such praise, Sakura winced. "Actually... A lot of the reason I'm here is because I just wanted to come here."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it, there's nothing wrong with that. In fact, I'll tell you what. Why don't you stay here for the night? We've got quarters for messengers and the like, and it's too late for you to be traveling. I'm not more than a guest here myself, but I'm sure no one will mind."

Sakura gasped. "Wait, really?! Are you sure?!"

"Of course I am. Why would I say it if I wasn't?"

"Someone's supposed to take me home tomorrow..."

"Tell me their name."

"Nara Shikaku?"

In full business mode, she quickly replied "We'll inform him of the change, and let you ride home with one of our shipments."

Sakura exhaled, relieved. Staying at the Uchiha manor? She could scarcely believe it. While she knew she'd obviously be placed in a far lower ranking room than this one, she was still grateful. "Ma'am... Thank you."

"Ma'am sounds impersonal. Please, just call me Lady Tsunade."


End file.
